Talk:Hodor
Kristian I bet Kristian doesn't have a problem remembering his lines ;) 05:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) HODOR IS LOVE HODOR IS LIFE -- 23:20, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : He's a good chap. Wouldn't hurt a fly even though he's twice the size of everyone else. Enigma24 (talk) 02:50, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Quote I'd like to commend whoever added this amazing quote. --Iron Bank (talk) 15:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC) : It's actually quite interesting how a lot of emotion can be expressed in a single word. I always liked Hodor right from the start - he may be simple minded but he's a nice bloke :). Enigma24 (talk) 02:49, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Wylis or Willis The subtitles for S6E2 show Hodor's name as Wylis, not Willis. Could the birth name section be changed? #HoldTheDoor Deceased Hodor is dead. Someone needs to change it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHMTVcbvb3c 04:37, May 23, 2016 (UTC) The article needs updating. Why is the page locked? Elle Lexandra (talk) 10:15, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Mods are overzealous about locking pages. It has its place to prevent pre-episode spoilers, but quite a few pages are completely forgotten about and kept locked because mods have a fascination with indefinite locks. Several other well-run wikis I've contributed to only locked pages for a week at most if edit warring was occuring. Mods, if you're reading this, stop locking pages indefinitely. You can set locks to expire after a period of time, so do it. Lksdjf (talk) 11:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hear, hear. This is getting annoying, af. SharkyBytesz (talk) 11:10, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Hodor is to be listed as dead. Until proven otherwise.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:46, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes! Thank you...[[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 18:32, June 12, 2016 (UTC) 'Some important things the MODs really need to look into.' *'The latest episode "The Door", shows the origin of the phrase "Hodor" and why he keeps repeating it.' *'The latest episode features what seems to be the death of Hodor at the end, at the hands of the walkers.' *'The page has been locked and contributors like mysef are unable to edit and add these occurences into the page.' The entire biography and status might need change and editing. Some of us are only trying to help you know. The pages don't need to be locked indefinitely. ApiTOmeZ (talk) 12:00, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, seriously, what's up with this? I've noticed this quite a few times. Why are these pages locked indefinitely? - Legitimate question, I'm not sure if there's a policy about this or not. One of the biggest points of a wiki is for people to collaborate and contribute together. Reddyredcp (talk) 12:04, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I would imagine it was locked because the episode leaked early and people were trying to put information from the leak into the article too soon. But yeah, it needs to be unlocked now. TheUnknown285 (talk) 12:13, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Changes need to be made, either the mods need to update the info themselves or unlock it for us, and there are a lot of pages locked that haven't been updated. Blackdragon77 (talk) 12:21, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Currently we only have 3-4 admins who can be active during the on-season. You have to understand, that we literally get about a million hits a day (2-3 million on Sunday nights), and with that comes a LOT of spam and vandalism. Sometimes we lock popular pages pertinent to that episode until things slow down a bit, or the hype of the episode dies down-- then open it and allow it to be edited. Trust me, we need all the help we can get and appreciate all the work you guys do; but the vandalism here can get absolutely out of control and move so fast, that we can't keep up. 20:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I locked a lot of pages yesterday because HBO Nordic aired the episode early - again - and in desperation we were trying to keep out the spoilers. Once I'd finished watching and pausing it was around 11 pm, I started writing the episode notes, then I think I fell asleep on my notes at some point. Yes, my first action should have been to unlock everything. But this was an unusual circumstance to the HBO Nordic goofing up yet again. Sorry. I did unlock everything first thing when I woke up this morning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:21, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :We're only human and it will all get edited eventually. 20:35, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, but in other news.. it has been awhile since a character's death has made me tear up...I can't even recall really (Not even Jon's did, because I knew he wasn't truly dead) but poor Hodor.. man that got me good. :( 20:37, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Now what happened? Someone screwed something up. THIS is why we protect pages. 20:56, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Just keep this page protected for the time being. This is exactly the point I was trying to get across to the users above. 21:03, May 23, 2016 (UTC) (Sigh) not malicious they just don't know how visual editor works I guess. I don't use it. Expected flood of newbies to a hot article, understandable. Anyway I fixed it back.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:04, May 23, 2016 (UTC) : lol I'm still keeping it protected for the time being. 21:05, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::This is why we can't have nice things, like deeply meaningful death scenes.--Ragestorm (talk) 21:28, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait, what do you mean?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:42, May 23, 2016 (UTC) When the showrunners knew Hodor's backstory Benioff and Weiss just mentioned this in an interview with Time.com, but then Cogman clarified via twitter: Martin had one last big meeting with the TV writers midway through the TV series when he realized he probably wouldn't finish the books before the TV series caught up with it. Or at least, he realized that writing was going slow enough that he would need to have one big meeting to tell them every storyarc he currently knew the future of. Thus, this was officially the meeting at which he told them Hodor's backstory. He stressed, however, that there are other things which were still "in flux" and which he only decided upon later, so the TV writers did different stuff and could never have known what he intended....and that doesn't even cover the stuff they just plain ignored from the books (i.e. Dorne). Anyway, Cogman confirmed that the last big meeting at which Martin told them everything he was currently planning for the future books happened after Season 3 was finished. Benioff and Weiss phrase it as "between Seasons 2 and 3"...referring to airing dates. Cogman clarified that Season 3 had already wrapped by that point, it just hadn't aired yet. It was "just before we were gearing up to write Season 4". This probably means that any theories about prior seasons alluding to Hodor's fate can't possibly be true. That would put the meeting around Christmas 2012: Filming on Season 3 ended in November 2012 and it aired in March 2013. It was in that gap. Not long afterwards, Season 3 aired, the Red Wedding aired, but Season 4 was already written. At that point Benioff and Weiss realized "We'll get renewed forever" and felt emboldened to start going very off-book in Season 5 (i.e. originally they weren't even going to show Dorne...then at the last minute they threw in their own invented Dorne subplot as, quoted, a vanity project for Indira Varma). ....that six month window from Christmas 2012 to summer 2013 was a pretty vital period... https://twitter.com/b_cogman/status/884914396882903040 https://twitter.com/b_cogman/status/884914657080729600 https://twitter.com/b_cogman/status/884914781534027776 I'm leaving this note here for future use. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:50, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The future Will we see him again as a wight in Season 8? Antart1023 (talk) 19:03, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Why would you list Season 8 in the seasons he appears in based solely on the fact that the actor said "huheuheuheuhhue we didnt SEE him die and his body didnt get burned so who knows" Based on that I would like to add season 8 to joffrey and tommens page too. Because CLEARLY they have to be coming back since we didnt see their bodies get burnt duhhhhhhh HodorsDead (talk) 19:37, February 28, 2019 (UTC)